


sick days

by nghtskies



Series: Nght's Week of Fics [6]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proplayer!mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nghtskies/pseuds/nghtskies
Summary: a sick mizuki never fails to behave like a stubborn toddler, yet you don’t find yourself minding taking care of him when he’s caught a rather nasty cold.
Relationships: Mizuki Hisahito/Original Character(s), Mizuki Hisahito/Reader
Series: Nght's Week of Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044690
Kudos: 4





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay on my tumblr (@/nghtwrites) I decided to do a week of fics as a sort of birthday special for my followers, so I will be uploading a fic everyday of the week! This is Day 6 guys, and I hope you enjoy it <3

You should’ve known something was up when Mizuki didn’t wake you up at the crack of dawn. 

Mizuki was a man of habit. His routine rarely changed, and when it did it was usually because of you. So when you didn’t wake up to him shaking your shoulders, informing you that the sun was rising, you couldn’t help but worry slightly. 

You kept an eye on him through the morning, watching as he slowly moved through his morning routine. His normally swift and methodical movements were sluggish and a bit jerky. His skin seemed to be slightly flushed, and he was more scatterbrained than he usually was. Yet, you only spoke up when you saw him put fish food in his practice bag and nearly put his cleats in the small fish tank in your living room. 

“Zuki?” You called out, leaning against the kitchen’s doorway, brows raising as you looked over his slumped form. He didn’t turn his head, still staring blankly at the fishtank, cleats hanging limply in his hand. 

“ _ Zuki?”  _ You called a tad bit louder, and finally Mizuki’s head turned to face you. He blinked slowly, head tilting as he slightly wavered in his spot, but before you could step closer to him, he already steadied himself. 

“Yeah?” He eventually mumbled out, placing his cleats in his practice duffle bag, before taking out the fish food.

“Are you feeling alright, love?” You ask, stepping next to him. You took the fish food out of his hands, and began to go through his practice bag noting that he’d misplaced a multitude of items. He didn’t even have his practice uniform in the bag!

Mizuki hummed, hand rubbing the back of neck as he looked at you, “My head’s just feelin’ a bit heavy.” 

Glancing away from his practice bag, you reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. Your brows furrowed at how much heat he was putting out, and without a word, you turned on your heel and went to your shared bathroom. 

“Sit on the couch, ‘Zuki! I’ll be right back,” You called out, digging through your cabinets until you found the first aid kit. Once you found the thermometer, you walked back into the living room, noting that Mizuki was now sprawled stomach down on the couch, eyes closed as he snored. His face was relaxed, yet his cheeks were flushed a deep carmine red, and occasionally his body twitched. 

Sinking down to your knees in front of the couch, you smoothed your fingers through his thick, messy dark strands of hair. You didn’t want to wake him up, especially when he looked  _ so _ adorable, but you  _ needed  _ to know if he was running a fever or not. 

_ “Zuki,”  _ You cooed, nudging him lightly in attempts to wake him, but he didn’t budge. 

“Hisahito,” You called once again, nudging him a bit more harder, causing him to slowly blink himself awake. 

“Hm? When did I fall back asleep?” He questioned you, voice heavy with sleep, brows furrowing as he pushed himself back up. You stood to your feet, ignoring his question as you reached out and gripped his chin in your hand. 

You tilted his head, chuckling at his soft noise of surprise, before you placed the theomorter in his ear, quickly taking his temperature. Pulling the thermometer away from his ear once you heard the high pitched beep, your eyes roamed over the high temperature that blinked on the thermometer. 

“Looks like you’re not going to practice.” You commented, watching as a pout immeditality twisted onto his lips. You knew he was about to protest, about to deny your statement, yet you didn’t care about his protests. He had a fever through the roof and needed rest. 

“No buts, Hisahito.” You stated, taking the plastic off the thermometer before throwing it away in a nearby garbage bin. You helped him to his feet, ignoring his soft groans of protest. Pushing him to the bed, you helped him out of his hoodie, allowing him to keep on his loose sweats and muscle tank top. Once the hoodie left his body, he was back to the side of his bed burying himself under the covers as he shivered lightly. 

You left to go to your shared bathroom, grabbing the medicine you needed, opting for the liquid versions, because you knew Mizuki would probably bite into a pill in his fever ridden state of mind. Moving to the kitchen, you filled up the small tea kettle that rested on the stove. After you placed the kettle back onto the stove, you turned the stove burner on, mind racing trying to remember what else you needed to gather for your sick boyfriend. 

As you waited for the kettle to begin to boil, you reached into the cabinet to get down a mug, placing it on the counter beside the medicine. You glanced into the fridge, seeing if you had enough vegetables to make a makeshift vegetable soup. Yet before you could fully count the vegetables, the kettle behind you begins to shriek. 

You turned back to the stove, moving the kettle off the burner. Once you poured the tea into Mizuki’s favorite mug, you grabbed the medicine and made your way back to your shared bedroom. A soft giggle leaves your lips as you noticed that you could only make out Mizuki’s messy hair from under the mass of covers that littered your bed. 

You placed the mug on the nightstand before you sat down on the bed, nudging the mass of covers that was your boyfriend.

“Baby,” You called out, and Mizuki peaked his head from the covers. He frowned at you, eyes barely open as he moved the cover under his neck, yet the confusion is clear on his face. 

“We have a baby?” He mumbled, eyes widening slightly as he fully woke up, “When did we get that?” 

A snort escaped you, and you shake your head, “ _ No,  _ you’re the baby, Silly.” 

“But, I’m grown…”

“That’s not,” Another snort leaves you but you know with his fever, there was no use in explaining things to him, “I got some medicine for you so we can break your fever,” You informed him, a small smile on your lips as you began to pour the medicine in the small medicine cup, checking the measurements on the back before you handed it to the male that was currently pouting. 

“Don’t wanna,” He mumbled out, pout firm on his lips as his brows furrowed. 

“You want to feel better, right?” You pause, brows lifting as you leaned in towards him. Mizuki nods his head, sitting up on his elbow.

“Then you gotta take it.”

“But-” He begins to say but you shake your head, fixing him with a stern stare. He sighed, taking the medicine cup from your hand before gulping the liquid down. He handed the cup back to you, flopping back down on the bed, as a deep exhale left him. 

You knew that he hated being sick, being still, and you were sure if he had the energy to stand, he’d be insisting on going to practice. Standing to your feet once more, you fixed the covers back in their previous position. You reached over, running your fingers through your boyfriend's thick hair before you placed a soft kiss against his temple. 

“Love you,” You whispered to him, sure that he was already asleep, yet to surprise his eyes fluttered back open, a tired and dazed smile on lips as he gazed at you. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
